fatalfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Canis Bulwark v2/@comment-16323087-20130823214158/@comment-16668688-20130827213721
Hi! My IGN is Gendord, and I am one of the top 25 players in the game at the moment. I have played since January, right before the raid where Frozen Golem was the event reward (there was no lethal back in those days). I would like to adress some of the concerns that you have, and hope that maybe I can encourage you. First off, I have spent money on this game. But not anywhere near the hundreds of dollars you are talking about, and only after I won my first lethal. I have only used money to buy resources, because quite frankly everything else is a rip off. I have spent a total of under $100 to get where I am, and could have done pretty much as well without spending anything. I just enjoyed playing, and have no problem dropping money on a game I enjoy, no different than a subscription to WoW or a $60 PS3 game. You are correct, the top players do ally with each other, because in many cases we have competed with and against each other for the better of year, in addition to interacting with each other on the forum and the wiki chat. We have developed relationships that go beyond just wanting to "screw" the newer players. None of us are employed by DeNA (who, by the way is no longer the developer of the game) and none of us are on the game to ruin it for any one. In fact, if you were to ask any of the top players for advice or help, you would discover that the top players are typically generous and helpful to new players trying to be competitve. I just bought a 4n1mordeo mutant for only 45 cans. A CXB-2000U can only cost 30. Canis' can be picked up for 30 as well. Those are hardly unattainable for a free player who saves and is smart with the free resources they are given at a steady rate. For instance, I recently have been making a decent amount of profit by trading the random rares I draw from free coins to trade for ironsight v1's to turn into a PE warlord and sell for 20 cans. I have built one a week for the last 3 weeks. That means that in 3 weeks I could afford a blue bot and a canis. Lastly. Stop complaining. There is help out there. There are strategies that the top players have learned over months and months of making the same mistakes you are making, and are willing to share. For instance, you want a lethal? Then stop competing in every event. Take a month off of competing and just focus on farming as much as you can. After that month you should end up with enough mags to win a pvp lethal or tower lethal. From there rinse and repeat. That is how EVERY top player did it. NONE of us jumped into the game and dropped a grand for a top teir team. ALL of us have been playing for forever, and worked our way up. So go to the forum, make a post introducing yourself, and start playing competitively instead of whining on a wiki.